


tied up

by odetohosh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Fucking, Fucking Machines, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetohosh/pseuds/odetohosh
Summary: Jihoon’s tied up and can’t move.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 32





	tied up

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick write & decided to post here.

“fuck me.” jihoon desperately pleads as tears were streaming down his face. he couldn’t move, his whole body was tied up, his limbs tied to his own body. his legs were up in the air, his hole wide open for soonyoung. the ropes tied across his whole body, reddish marks already appearing.

“aw, baby. you don’t deserve to get fucked tonight.” soonyoung laughs as he positioned the sex machine to jihoon’s hole, ignoring jihoon’s cries and screams to stop. he set the machine to its lowest setting, making sure jihoon feels excruciatingly pained with the feeling. he saw jihoon actually loving it though, but he didn’t want that to happen. after all, he wants to torture jihoon (definitely in a good way).

he smirks as he walks away outside the door, “having fun? i hope you’ll have your fun once i finish eating dinner.” jihoon’s eyes widened, soonyoung deliberately set the machine to its highest, fucking his swollen hole so quickly. his delighted pleasuring screams were mixed with painful moans, he was coming to a close when he heard the door shut. he was alone, tied up, and the sex machine wasn’t stopping. he cries out with a knot forming in his stomach, the familiar feeling he wanted so bad. a few more thrusts later, he cries out of pleasure, his cum spurting everywhere. on the bed and on himself, but that was the least of his worries.

the fucking machine didn’t stop. he was being overstimulated by the dildo ramming his hole a mixture of pain and pleasure was all that he felt. he wanted it to end, but if he disobeyed his daddy, he knew things wouldn’t go well. after a few climaxes later, still at the highest setting, soonyoung comes in to check on him.

jihoon was a hot fucking mess. his body couldn’t move anymore, hefty amounts of cum everywhere, his hole was red and swollen even more. and his cock was tinted pink, twitching from the overwhelming pleasure. soonyoung smiles at what he’d done to the younger, his finest creation yet. soonyoung turned off the machine, walking towards jihoon. “baby, have you had your fun?” jihoon could barely speak, but he let out a small nod. soonyoung cooed at him, stroking his body ever so gently. soonyoung then licks jihoon’s cum on his dick. this made jihoon jolt from the pleasure, whimpering, needy for soonyoung’s touch. “ah... nggh... daddy...” 

soonyoung smirks at his boyfriend, always fucking needy for him. “baby, you wanna be fucked?” jihoon was overwhelmed by the feeling, but he’d never pass away an opportunity to be fucked by his boyfriend.

“daddy... nggh... fuck me....” and with those words, a switch just went off soonyoung’s head. next thing they knew, jihoon was screaming with pleasure, singing soonyoung’s name, calling him daddy. as soonyoung rams and thrusts his cock in jihoon’s pretty pink hole. “daddy... fuck!” jihoon cries out as he had orgasmed for the nth time that night, while soonyoung moaned as he climaxed too. the both of them relaxed as soonyoung’s thrusts became sloppy, his cum spurting inside of jihoon.

“daddy... ah... plug... now...” soonyoung got the memo, he quickly grabbed a tailed butt plug while he was still slowly thrusting inside of jihoon, the younger’s moans were a beautiful song in soonyoung’s ears. he grabs it and thrusts one last time, “ah fuck, baby. you’re so beautiful.” he pulls out and immediately inserts the plug. he looks at jihoon, he was sweaty and messy, looked very fucked. jihoon was worn out, the ropes left tinted red marks all around his body. hickeys that looked like bruises were all around his baby’s body. the beautiful tail plug he inserted was sitting in nicely, jihoon looked like a sleeping kitten.

he smiles as he crawled beside jihoon, “baby, are you happy?” jihoon whimpers and embraces soonyoung, “yes... daddy... sleep...” soonyoung chuckles as he turned off the lamp light, “i love you, baby. sleep tight.”


End file.
